Jim's Haunting Past
by kiylitier
Summary: Jim and Bones are contacted to secretly meet Pike at Star Fleet's headquarters. But when attacked in an alleyway injuring Kirk, a figure appears to bring back memories that were buried deep. Kirk goes instantly into PTSD causing Bones to worry about his friends. Who is this figure? What causes Jim to act so irrationally? A fight to save each others lives begin. Kirk/McCoy Injured
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all, bit of a dark and gloomy story here. I've got too many idea's in my mind at the moment which are starting to mess with me whilst I'm trying to edit my novel. So i decided to do the next best thing, write them and post them. Hope you like this. It's set on the basis that Bones aka McCoy doesn't know of James T Kirk's past on Tarsus IV. **_

_**Enjoy! Please remember, reviews help with reminding me to write**_

_**Kiyli**_

* * *

Jim walked through his usual shortcut through the city to the star base headquarters. He was on shore leave whilst the enterprise was being refitted with some surprise by Mr Scott. A few of the crew stayed behind whilst everyone else was sent on shore leave. When Jim offered to stay he was ordered to take shore leave by Bones and Spock. Mr Spock as adamant that Jim needed to wait until the surprise was ready. Nine days into his relaxing short leave, Jim received a message through his private communicator requesting that he and Bones were needed for a private meeting at the headquarters but orders required them to come to the headquarters out of sight including no teleporting or using the main entrance to the building. Jim instantly had a bad feeling as to what was going on but he knew there would be a reason behind it once he gets to Pike's office. Instantly he thought of what he could have done to piss the man off, but for Bones to be involved too brought more bad feelings. Bones had dragged him out of numerous amounts of trouble at the Starfleet academy, as well as sorting him out whenever he was beaten to a pulp to something as small as a cold. No matter what trouble Jim got himself in, or how hurt. Bones was always there to sort him out. Whether it was chasing him around the Academy with a hypo, or dragging his sorry ass through the dorm by his trousers or foot to med bay. Bones always secretly loved chasing the Kid. He was like a father figure along with a brother and best friend figure to Jim. He did his best to keep him safe yet Jim would always go out and pick a fight, or go near something he was allergic too.

Jim walked through a familiar alley in the dark. Behind him he heard footsteps and his name being shouted.

"JIM!"

Jim turned to look at the figure at the bottom of the alley. Bones was slowly walking up to him.

"What kind of mess have you gotten us into now kid?"

Jim couldn't help but crack a smile. He watched as Bones frowned with his famous raised eyebrow. Something he and Spock had in common but hated for anyone to mention.

"You do realise that you're very much like Spock when you raise your eyebrow… You sure you're not brothers-"

"Jim! For Christ sakes! We're being dragged to Pikes office! With no explanation to what for or why and not to mention we're not even allowed to be seen entering the building!"

Jim looked at Bones as if he was a child being scolded for putting his hand in the cookie jar.

"Bones… I don't know why we're being drawn to Pikes office. I can't think of a single reason of what I've-we've done. I for sure don't understand why he even wants us to go in un-noticed which is very odd and out of characters"

Jim looked at Bones. He watched as he stilled instantly. Jim went to open his mouth to ask what's on the doctor's mind but before he could talk, Bones had a finger against his mouth.

"The shadows are moving Jim…"

Bones whispered quietly. As soon as he had told Jim of the anomalies in this alleyway, he began to notice too. There were at least half a dozen shadows moving around them. Jim grabbed Bones quickly and forced him against the wall as a shadow launched towards them. Within seconds a man holding a knife was standing where Bones was moments ago. Jim turned ready to fight when a hand grasped his throat and threw him towards garbage bins. Rolling his body together Jim prepared for him to hit the floor stopping any serious injuries. Getting to his feet quickly, he landed a fist to a shadow man's jaw knocking him back. Turning to the next that pounced on him from behind, Jim grabbed the arm pulling the man over his shoulder. Yelling as something sharp clawed his back as the man went over, Jim turned to look at Bones. The doctor was fighting two men and surprisingly winning. Jim didn't think the man had it in him. That's when he saw the silver glint in the corner of his eye. As he turned Jim gasped when pain shuddered through his thigh. Falling back and gripping his leg as he fell to the floor, Jim looked up to the man. Biting back the pain he grabbed the man's foot pulling him to the floor. An ear blasting thud echoed through the alleyway as the man's head collided with the floor. Groaning Jim got to his feet clasping his leg. He hopped over to Bones, throwing his body at an attacker that held a knife. He knocked the man over, sprawling with him on the floor trying to get the knife away.

"JIM!"

Bones had rendered two unconscious, now he was climbing over the two bodies to get to Jim.

"God Dammit you two stand still!"

Jim and the shadow man began throwing punches at each other. Both landing hefty punches but continued. Each was panting, exhausted at their brawl but refusing to give in. Bones finally had enough of trying to get both of their attention and right hooked the shadow man from behind. Instantly he fell to the floor limp. Bones grasped his right hand surprised by how painful it was to hit these men. He looked to Jim who had sat up against the wall and one hand against his leg. Bones eyed up his friend before noticing the blood seeping between Jim's hands.

"Christ Jim do you ever keep yourself from getting injured"

Bones knelt down by Jim's side and pulled his hand slowly from his leg. Blood was seeping out but at a slow rate. Examining it quickly gave Bones the conclusion it would need stitches but it wasn't life threatening. In front of him Jim groaned.

"Oh come on Jim. It's hardly like your dying AGAIN"

Hiding a small smile, Bones grabbed Jim's hand. He helped him up to his feet with one arm over his shoulder.

"It feels like it dammit Booones. It hurtsssss."

Bone's chest twitched as he heard the pain in his friends, his captains voice. He felt horrible knowing the captain was in pain.

"Come on kid. Let's get you to the headquarters so I can patch you up"

Bones began to aid Jim to the end of the alleyway, noticing the kid wincing with each step. He felt bad for the kid but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything else until he got him on a biobed with his med kit to fix the kid as he always did. Bones instantly began to regret leaving his med kit and tricorder back at his star fleet apartment.

"Well hello there Jimmy. I'm glad you chose this route. I was hoping you two wouldn't end up at the star fleet headquarters trying to explain a fake message"

Instantly Jim's head shot up glaring at the figure in front of him. His face draining all colour existence straight away. Memories flashed in front of his eyes causing him to whimper. Bones stared at his captain then to the figure in front as they were surrounded by the men they had managed to knock to the floor not too long ago. Bones looked back to Jim trying to understand why in a matter of seconds of seeing the figure ahead of them, that he had seemed to go into post-traumatic stress disorder. He had never seen Jim react like this. Throughout the academy days Jim had many nightmares, but never had he seen him anything like this.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to bring more tomorrow and Thursday due to me being at caravan to help edit the novel in a bit of a quiet area with less distractions. Please review, as well as follow/favorite :) Would be appreciated!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken a while. I've been on holiday, had health problems and been sorting my novel. Hope you enjoy, bit of a sneaky twist haha. **

**Kiyli (For those that don't realise I'm female, my real names Loz)**

* * *

Groaning, Bones opened his eyes and looked around. Instantly he realised he was laid on his side in an awkward position. Sitting up carefully, Bones examined his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of cell. As he turned to look behind him, he noticed a crumpled figure in a pool of blood. _Jim._ Quickly the doctor went to turn and move but pain shot through his legs. Looking to his ankle the doctor sore the swelling and bruising. _Looks like a break…_ Swearing under his breath, the doctor pulled himself over to Jim as he muttered curses. As Bones reached Jims side, he noticed the dry blood more. _Shit. The kids bleeding a lot._ Turning Jim onto his back, Bones felt his heart strings tug as Jim whimpered. He never wanted to hurt the kid but he needed to check on him.

After observing Jim, he noticed a few more bruises and the blood was from his leg. Taking off his blue shirt, Bones used it as a tourniquet. Instantly as he tightened it around Jim's leg, a scream erupted through the cell. Jim had sat up, being brought to consciousness through the amount of pain. Bones quickly put a hand on Jim's shoulder and eased him backwards against his side as Jim fought hard not to yelp or whimper.

"Bones… We have to get out of here"

Jim looked to Bones with seriousness in his eyes, yet somewhere there was fear.

"Jim, we need to sort you out first, you have a hole in your leg, a nasty gash on your back and I can't quite go anywhere with my broken ankle."

Bones studied Jim's face that turned quickly to more fear and worry.

"Bones. We can't stay. He'll kill us. He'll torture us and starve us before killing us slowly"

Jim pushed Bones firm grip aside as he aided himself to stand with a loud gasp as pain shot through his leg and back. Bones stared at Jim with worry. He had never seen his friend, his captain act so irrational like this. Hell, Jim liked to get into trouble, but this was him trying to escape trouble with any means. Using the wall behind him Bones slowly stood, favouring his left leg as he hopped to Jim. Pain throbbed through his legs but he knew he would have to bear with it. As Bones went to try talk sense into Jim, the cell door opened behind them. Jim's face seemed to manage a more whiter of a shade as a man dressed as if he was Shakespeare entered the cell with two security guards.

"Ah Jimmy, it's good to see you awake"

Jim growled and clenched his mouth. Bones watched as Jim quickly turned wild.

"Kodos."

Bones stared at Jim in misbelief, then looked to the main Jim called Kodos. Was he truly the executioner? The man that killed half of his colony in a rational way to save himself and others from starving to death? And how did Jim even manage to know him?

"So good to see you again Jimmy. I know you're a little fighter but I never expected you to receive the rank of captain"

Chuckling to himself Kodos walked to Jim who stiffened.

"Well well Jimmy. Time to come home. _Son._"

Jim took the opportunity to jump at Kodos throwing him to the ground.

"I am not your son!"

Punches collided with the man's face and body before being ripped off by the security guards who threw their punches and Jim heavily against the wall with a thud. Groaning Jim looked to Kodos with stars spinning around his head. Slowly Kodos got up and wiped his mouth.

"I see you still hold your strong punches and wildness Jimmy."

Bones jumped up to run over to Jim but collided with two strong arms. Kodos laughed as his guards held onto a fighting Bones trying to get to his friend.

"Remember how you ran away from being executed young Jimmy? I saw a wild side of you that day. The flare of fire as my guards shot your family dead. The day you took those children from me and stole from those who needed their food. You were one fighter James. Even when tortured I saw you as a son. And soon I will claim you as a son"

Jim growled and went to attack Kodos again but instead a fist from the man connected with Jim's face. Slamming to the ground Jim groaned as he tried to stay conscious.

"I warn you now boy. You are in for it this time. First I'll torture you slowly as you know. Then both you and your friend will starve before I torture him"

Kodos ordered his men to let go of Bones and to grab Jim. Instantly Bones felt reliable for the kid. He hopped his way ignoring the sheer pain radiating through his right ankle.

"If you are going to torture anyone it's me. You'll leave Jim alone you hear me? You are to harm me and me only. If you even try and harm him anymore I swear to god, I'll kill you with my bare knuckles"

Bones stood in a position ready to fight. He glared at the man in front ready to go with him if it meant keeping Jim from harm.

"Very well, guards bring him. We'll see how easy it will be to break this one. I wonder if he'll scream like our Jimmy did"

Bones followed the guards instantly, cries from Jim begging him to not go echoed behind him.

"No Bones! I'm the one to suffer! Not you. Take me Kodos. You know it's me you want"

Smirking Kodos's men slammed the door behind them before pushing the doctor forwards and yelling for him to walk. Bones took one look at Jim and nodded, before being pushed around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Sorry taken a while. Novel bits in the way along with work. Hopefully getting it all sorted so I can do more fanfiction. Got a lot of stuff to do but i keep getting idea's so I may do the odd extra on top of the 4 main FF's I am doing at the moment**

**Kiyli**

* * *

Jim's eyes fluttered open as a strange noise of an old opening metal door woke him up. Opening his eyes he watched as two guards threw a battered Bones into the cell, locking the door behind him. Jim looked at the beaten doctor. His face bruised, his once dark blue star fleet top tore with what Jim instantly knew where whip target marks. Through the gaps and torn Starfleet undertop Jim saw blood trickling through.

"Bones"

His voice sounded like a child screaming through a disco night and trying to talk a couple hours later. Jim tried to sit up but groaned in pain as it washed through his leg and back. Instantly Bones was at his side.

"Don't move idiot. You're still injured"

Bones checked Jim up and down, more blood was seeping through his leg but he was unable to treat it. Turning to Jim he saw the kid's eyes scanning him and logging each wound.

"Bones are you okay"

Jim stared at Bones, his older brother figure. One he wished he had more when he was a kid after Sam walked out. Jim used his left arm to lift up and reach out for Bones. He needed to know he was okay. He couldn't lt him take any more beatings for his past.

"I'm fine"

Bones stared at Jim before looking over his wounds again.

"They only threw a few punches"

Bones looked back to Jim.

"Why didn't you tell me Jim?"

Jim looked at Bones, he never wanted the topic of Tarsus IV to come up like this. He never even wanted it to come up. Kodos was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to have died in the fires, yet Jim knew somehow that he had not. The body was unidentifiable yet he knew that wouldn't be Kodos. His gut feeling told him.

"_Jim._"

Bones voice was stern with him washing Jim out of his memories. Looking up Jim stared at Bones.

"I don't know what you are on about"

Bones growled under his breath, frustration radiating out on his face.

"You know exactly what I mean. _Jim._"

Jim looked at Bones hurt. Memories upon memories washed passed in front of him. The man who killed the children Jim cared for, the children he was supposed to have protected. Each time he tied to open his mouth to speak he couldn't get the words out. He stared into the eyes of Bones as tears rolled down his face. Screams, yells and phaser fire filled the air around him. Jim instantly curled in on himself ignoring what was going on. He couldn't hear it, he didn't want to hear it. The sound of it all going on made him feel sick. The metal door opened up screeching with the rusty door hinges. Jim instantly shot up yelling in agony. There stood Kodos in front of him with two guards. Instantly Jim was racing at Kodos, Bones too slow to grab him. Jim jumped at the man shoving him to the floor. Before he could react he grabbed the phasers off of one guard then shot them both before they could move. Staring at Kodos Jim put one foot on the mans chest. Jim aimed the phaser at the man staring at him and fired on stun. Turning around Jim aimed at Bones who put his hands up.

"Hold on Kid… Put the phaser down Jim"

Jim stared at Bones, wild in his eyes. Like an alpha battling to take down the other alphas. He pointed the phaser at Bones chest putting his finger on the trigger.

"Jim wait. It's me Bones. From Starfleet. Come on Jim we're best friends, you're my captain"

Bones stared at Jim unsure whether he was watching his friend having a mental breakdown, or watching something overcome Jim. Walking slightly forwards, towards Jim, Bones jolted back as a Phaser fire whizzed past him on a purpose miss.

"One more step and I shoot"

Jim walked towards Bones then stopped just out of reach.

"You're one of them aren't you"

Bones stared at his friend in disbelief.

"One of who kid? For Christ sakes kid I'm your friend!"

Bones stood his ground. Whispering under his breath.

"Where's that green blooded hobgoblin when you need him"

"What was that traitor?"

Bones looked up to Jim. His friend… His captain called him a traitor, after swapping places so he didn't see his friend getting hurt anymore and he was the one called a traitor.

"Now you listen clearly kid. I ain't no traitor. I'm a good old fashioned country doctor that you seemed to cling too. You dare tell me I'm a traitor and I'll hypospray your arse back to the enterprise"

Jim glared and reaimed his phaser. Finger on the trigger.

BANG.

Bones stared at Jim whose eyes stared back. He mentally checked himself over, feeling nothing. Then he looked to Jim, red slowly filling the gold top he worse on his right chest.

"Jim!"

Bones ran towards his friend who dropped the phaser and fell forwards. Before the kid hit the ground, Bones caught him in his arms and lowered him down. He looked up to see Kodos holding an old fashioned weapon with his guards by his side.

"I wish I never had to hurt the kid. But now you both must die"

Kodos's face was red with fury. He walked forwards aiming at Bones.

As Kodos's finger went for the old guns trigger, phaser fire filled the air. Bones watched as Kodos and his men dropped to the floor. Behind them was Spock.

"Well just about time you green blooded hobgoblin, now help me get him out of here"

Spock's eyebrow raised, and when he saw the vast amount of red on Jim's gold Starfleet top, he raced to McCoy's side.

Pulling out his communicator, Spock contacted enterprise.

"Spock to enterprise, we have McCoy, the captain and three prisoners. Beam us aboard now. Have nurse Chapel and a hoverstretcher standing by"

Bones looked to Spock in shock and nodded. He always knew that whenever one of the trio were hurt, the others would seek to get it dealt with instantly.

"Spock… I need you to carry him. He can't stand and i… I can't"

Spock stared at McCoy as the familiar light of the transporter beam surrounded them. Within seconds of the strange feeling, they were on the Enterprise. Spock lifted the limp captains body as Chapel raced into the transporter room with two medical students and a hoverstretcher. Lowering Jim onto the stretcher, chapel and the team raced to get Jim to medbay.

Spock turned around once he noticed that within ten point seven seconds, McCoy wasn't with Jim nor had he moved from the transporter pad. Turning to McCoy, Spock cleared his throat drawing the doctors attention.

"Doctor McCoy, are you alright? It is very unlike you to not be by the captains side"

McCoy stood looking at Spock, hurt by his true but painful words.

"I just… Spock…"

Spock nodded and walked to the Doctor. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"The captain has the best CMO that Starfleet can offer, he has you as a friend. Someone along with a whole crew who would put their lives in front of the captain. May I inquire into your hesitation?"

Doctor McCoy looked to Spock. How was he to tell him he had a broken wrist, other injuries as well as knowing the fact his friend was a part of the massacre? Bones turned to look at Kodos and his men but instantly found them gone.

"Kodos… Where-"

"He is in the brig Doctor"

McCoy turned to Spock staring at him.

"You knew?"

"Doctor, after some research into a very strange disappearance of you and the captain. I looked into what may have caused the disappearance. That was when I and Mr Chekov had found you both were sent encrypted messages to meet at Starfleet. When we traced it, it came to a very strange assumption. I could not understand at first, as there was no person at the other end. Until when we found your communicator in an alley. I was approached by a lieutenant Riley who told me that a man by the name of Kodos was behind the disappearance. He was trying to follow our captain to send him a warning message he heard from one of the other Tarsus IV survivors that Kodos was after the man by the name JT."

Spock looked to McCoy who had a shocked face.

"What I mean to say Doctor, is after some valid and logical data. I came to the conclusion that our very own captain, James. T. Kirk, is in fact JT, a survivor from Tarsus IV. Though none of the other members of Starfleet are aware except for me, you, lieutenant and our captain himself. The one problem in which we now possess. Is if Kodos releases the identity of JT as our very own captain."

Bones stared at Spock. If Kodos released that information, then Jim could lose his rank of captain. How had he even passed his Psyches. Then again it was Jim, he was notorious for getting out of things. _Jim._

"We had best get to sickbay and help our captain then Mr Spock"

Nodded to Doctor McCoy, they both made their way out of the empty room. It was only then when McCoy realised Spock had cleared the room in which they could then have the conversation they had just had.


End file.
